night stalking
by katjsh
Summary: we know the vampires in twilight never sleep, so how do they fill their nights?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own any part of twilight.

I have known my brother for 72 years; we have spent nearly all that time in each others company along with the rest of our family. My brother who is my elder in some ways and not so in others has always been the one slightly on the outside more so than the rest of us. Where my parents have each other, my siblings each other, and I have my soul mate, but my brother he is alone or was until a few weeks ago there was a shift in him and he is reluctant to share this change with the rest of us. Alice my sprite of a sister knows but refuses to share they are more alike then I care to deal with. So tonight my dear sweet husband, who is tired of my curiosity; has agreed to watch Edward to see if we can find the reason for his moody instability. My other brother Jasper who sometimes passes for my twin will go along. Jasper also knows, he won't tell but is up for watching it unfold we have been together decades and most of our enjoyment comes at a cost to one of us and it's Edward's turn to pick up the tab.

As it nears midnight the human world slows, this is the safest time for us to hunt, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I decide to hunt first not knowing where our brother might lead us tonight. We follow him and he knows. We are miles from our home but not quite to town when he stops to confront us.

"Why are you following me like I am the hunted?" Edward asks

"When you left us no choice" Jasper answers "Alice and I won't betray you with our gifts, but we want to know and see for ourselves this creature that has changed you when no one else could"

Edward growls and Emmett smirks obviously my husband had some impure thoughts about this "creature"

"You can't be trusted near her other than in public and the night is not the time for this" Jasper pleads. Edward growls.

"I will cause no harm, Jaz you feel what I feel you know why I can't stay away"

I am livid I finally understand the creature reference he has not become enamored with another vampire but a human. That human! The one he foolishly saved. "You promised you wouldn't let her interfere with our family and she will won't she Alice? What do you see?"

Alice looks at Edward and says "it's still not clear which means your not sure yet, I see her on the reservation land with two dark haired, dark skinned children , and I see her running through the forest with you…hunting. She's happier in the last. She won't hurt our family Rose. I promise."

I take off running I'm not jealous! Not exactly but I'm hurt Edward never saw me as beautiful and I was beautiful in human life and in this existence but he sees her when he's never seen anyone else like that. Between the two images Alice sees she's happier with my brother in the trees than with her possible children! I would give anything to have one day a quick 24 hours with my own child. That's a life I will never have. Moments like this I hate that I cannot cry I miss the healing that tears bring. Maybe that is why I haven't stopped grieving my old life, because I cannot cry for its loss. I hear my Emmett coming to find me and I hate for him to know I still grieve for what I lost because without losing my human life I would not have found Emmett.

"Hey love"

I smile for him "take me home, I won't waste my night on that weak human"

"That's kinda what the rest of us decided Alice and Jasper are already there, only Edward stayed like some lovesick puppy, I can't wait to tease him tomorrow"

"Be smart love, he's always a step ahead"

"I know but I can't help it do you realize how much fun tomorrow will be we can sing the sitting in a tree song during all the classes"

I smile because I know my husband will have a great day tomorrow "this is serious Emmett you know that right? He's never notice a girl before, this IS a big deal and Alice saw her as one of us! How does that happen unless we break the treaty"

"You worry too much Rose" he kissed me soundly, swung me up and carried me home.

Why am I the only one to see the complications, we should leave forks but they won't listen, for as much as I worry our parents are pleased they hope Edward has found a mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. No copyright infringement is intended. I just like to imagine how the vampires filled their time.

Emmett's POV

We're driving to school it's a February morning and last night we found out our brother is stalking a human. I'm feeling restless I promised Rose I would try to behave with the teasing as much as possible but I'm feeling trapped.

"Why do we always take Edward's car?! I have no room up here"

"Better than back here" Jasper drawls

"Because I'm the oldest brother" Edward states matter of factly

"Oh, not again" Alice whines

"I am the oldest I was born in 1844 and turned in1863" declares Jasper

"And you died at 19, Edward at 17, I lived to be 20. Therefore I am older" I laugh

"And I have been with Carlisle since 1918, Em since 1935, and Jaz in 1950 the **newest** to this lifestyle that allows for a brotherly relationship. Therefore I am the oldest brother!" Edward laughs. I can't hold my tongue any longer he gave me the perfect opening.

"For now we're getting a baby sister ain't that right Eddie?" Edward slams on the breaks

"I never said that."

"Didn't have to. Alice seen it. Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g"

"Emmett you promised"

"Sorry Rose I can't seem to help it. First comes love, second comes marriage."

"Shut it Em," Edward growls

"I can't help it! Then comes Eddie biting the hu-" Alice and Rose both turn to face Jasper who is sitting in the middle of them.

"Honestly Jasper" Alice asked

"Jasper leave him alone he's bad enough on his own without your emotional pushing"

"For you ladies I will stop if you truly wish it but it is funny. Em will say everything we'd like to and Edward will take it out on him and not us."

"Point taken" Rose smiled "maybe just one day"

We were at school and I folded myself out of the silver Volvo I really want to drive my jeep to school its so much bigger not that small spaces are uncomfortable in this life I just prefer it. We all heard the monstrous truck before it was even close to arriving. Vampire hearing is awesome. So I starting singing my own song to the tune of Clementine in my head _oh my Bella, oh my Bella, my beautiful human girl, you were lost and gone forever. Vampire boyfriend. Oh my Bella. _ Edward smacked me hard in the back of the head but I figure we were ok no growling that time. The truck arrived and Mike Newton was there to meet Bella as she exited her truck I heard the faintest growl. Interesting, as we sat down for our first class of the day I said again in my head _so human boys seem to like Bella, I bet their all more experienced then you. Eddie._ Again the growl maybe Rose is right this might be serious. Either way I was given a pass to tease Edward today and I was going to take advantage of it. _Oh my Bella, Oh my Bella …_


End file.
